Arena Week
by Yellow di Viridian Grove
Summary: This is like a sequel to PJO Prom. It's Arena Week. A Monthly Event for the students. Roman vs Greek who will win? Rated T for a bit of Romance, fighting and language... kind of in the language part. But anyway read it! ON HIATUS!
1. First day

**A/N: I promised that I'll give you guys a bonus chapter and then I began to get inspired and then BAM! New story! Also for people who have not read PJO Prom the first one. Please read it first and review!  
**

* * *

_Three week after Prom…_

Annabeth was jerked awake by someone shaking her.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Someone shouted as the person shook her shoulders

"WHAT?!" Annabeth pushed whoever or whatever was shaking her. She looked around and saw Liliana up in battle gear even Juniper was up but she was in a green chiton. "Why did you wake me up like that?"

"It's the first day of Arena week!" Liliana answered looking excited.

"Wait what?!" Annabeth exclaimed "I can't believe I overslept!"

Annabeth jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready. Juniper took out a timer and started the timer and in five minutes or less she came out in battle gear.

"New record! 4 minutes and 30 seconds" Juniper announced

"Let's get going and get some breakfast." Liliana said rushing out of the dorm.

Juniper giggled but the two followed Liliana out.

**VwV**

At the Mess Hall…

The students were chatting about the upcoming Arena week. The Romans and Greeks were separated so no one can ask about anybody's plans and whatnot.

"I am so excited for today!" Clarisse said

"I wonder who are gonna fight first." Silena wondered

"Don't forget about the games." Annabeth added

"Of course! I can't wait as well!" Liliana said

Then they heard someone cough at the mic. The students looked at the front and saw Chiron, Lupa, Mars, and Athena.

"Attention students this year we have Lord Mars and Lady Athena to watch the games." Chiron said

Lady Athena nodded while Lord Mars grinned.

"So will all students please all go to the Arena for the first duel." Chiron said

The students filed out and went to the Arena to start the duels. The Romans at the left side and grouped with their cohorts while the Greeks at the right side and grouped with their half siblings. The fauns, satyrs, and dryads were all gonna watch and be in charge of medical stuff. Well the satyrs and dryads are.

"Students! We shall start today with two competitors fighting today!" Chiron announced

The students cheered.

"Who will win this week?" Lupa asked "The Romans?"

The Romans cheered loudly and Mars beamed proudly like a proud parent.

"Or the Greeks?" Chiron asked

The Greeks cheered equally loud and Athena beamed as well.

"And the first two competitors will be…" Chiron said then randomly picked out a name from an orange basket. Color of the Greeks

"Clarisse La Rue!"

The Greeks cheered while Clarisse stood up and went down to the Arena.

"Versus…" Lupa said then randomly picked out a name from a violet basket. Color of the Romans.

"Frank Zhang!"

The Romans cheered while Frank stood up and went down to the Arena as well.

As the two looked at each other from the other side of the arena. Mr D or Bacchus said something about winning and honour and blah bah blah

"The son of Mars vs. the daughter of Ares." Annabeth muttered

"This will be an awesome fight." Percy commented

"And now begin!" Mars shouted and both Romans and Greeks cheered and the fight started

* * *

**A/N: And a cliffy! Yes I am an evil person but just you wait for the fight I am so pumped! So sorry for short chapter but I need some more time school is starting and updates may be slow.**


	2. The first two duels and game

**A/N: Well first fight! In here Frank has a gladius because…. I want to and another character has a made up last name because…. I can do that. Can't wait and in here and when I was writing this my mind was fighting itself for who will win. So who will win Frank or Clarisse? Even I don't know who will win….. Or do I? Well I should just shut up and get to the Chapter! And in 3, 2, 1…. GO!**

* * *

**Frank's POV:**

He is so stupid.

Not that he forgot. He was cornered by Clarisse; sword with sword. He also has a long cut at his left arm that was bleeding. He wasn't allowed to use his legacy powers and he couldn't believe how they ended up like this…

**VwV**

"_And now begin!" Mars shouted and both Romans and Greeks cheered and the fight started_

_Frank notched two arrows and shot them at Clarisse. To his amazement and horror Clarisse dodged the arrows. He shot another two Clarisse dodged but one scratched her right arm but she didn't notice._

"_Is that all you got Zhang?" Clarisse taunted "I've seen little kids fight me better than that!"_

_Then almost as fast as Zeus's Master Bolt Clarisse ran up to him with her sword in the air ready to swipe. Frank dodged in time and unsheathed his gladius to block the incoming strike._

_Frank thought he could knock Clarisse out but Frank underestimated her now his guard was up for two reasons. No. 1 He saw her train before and No. 2 She was fighting like a demon. Every strike she made he blocked it._

"_C'mon Frank you can do it!" Hazel cheered and the Romans cheered for Frank._

"_Go Clarisse!" Chris cheered, Clarisse's date from the Prom and the Greeks cheered for Clarisse. _

"_Go Frank! Show those Graecus what we Romans can do!" Mars shouted_

_Then he changed into Ares, his Greek self._

"_Go Clarisse! Kill him! Kill them all!" Ares shouted_

"_Ares you're not supposed to be here!" Athena scolded_

_Ares huffed but he then changed back to Mars, his Roman self._

_Clarisse took this as an advantage and slashed at Frank's arm. Luckily his arm wasn't cut off but he did receive a long cut at his left bicep._

_Frank grunted as he staggered back a bit._

_Clarisse smirked and swiped again raised for the kill but Frank dodged to the left. Clarisse swiped again but Frank blocked the strike._

**VwV**

And that was how they ended up in that cycle. Clarisse would strike but Frank would dodge or block her.

"Really Zhang this is all you can do?" Clarisse taunted "And you call yourself a son of a war god!"

That made Frank angry and swiped at Clarisse but Clarisse blocked the strike.

As Frank pushed Clarisse back sword with sword his mind was forming different plans how to defeat Clarisse all resulted to him getting his butt kicked… Except one.

Frank pushed Clarisse a bit more until he jumped back and backtracked sheathing his gladius as Clarisse fell down from the sudden backtrack Frank shot four arrows; this time they were gas arrows. The arrows hit around Clarisse cloaking Clarisse with foul gas.

He quickly slung his bow and unsheathed his gladius and charged at Clarisse through the gas. Most people couldn't see through the gas of the gas arrows but Frank got used to the gas and could see clearly he even got used to the smell since for a few times he cleaned up after Hannibal the Elephant and the gas smelled like Hannibal.

Frank found Clarisse through the gas. She was covering her nose with her free hand and blindly swinging her sword around to clear the gas. Frank crept to Clarisse and pushed her to the ground. He put his foot on her stomach and his gladius pointed at her neck.

As the gas cleared everyone gasped… Well not all but they were still surprised at what happened.

It seemed like forever but in reality it was just a few minutes till the buzzer sounded signalling the end of the fight.

"Frank Zhang has won!" Mars announced and the Romans cheered. "The Romans has won the first round!"

Clarisse stood up. "Good game Zhang good game."

"Ditto." Frank said

**Normal POV:**

Frank and Clarisse shook hands and went back to their seats where they were flocked with satyrs and nymphs checking for injuries and friends congratulating Frank for the win while others congratulated Clarisse for at least trying.

"Now that duel is over! We shall see who will duel next." Mr. D or Bacchus said

"And the next two competitors will be…" Chiron said then randomly picked out a name from an orange basket again.

"Liliana Estevez!"

The Greeks cheered while Liliana stood up and went down to the Arena with a blank look on her face but there's this excited glint in her eyes. As she passed Clarisse; Clarisse mouthed _'Win this for me'. _

"Versus…" Lupa said then randomly picked out a name from a violet basket again.

"Octavian Kosarin!"

The Romans cheered (Kind of) while Octavian stood up and went down to the Arena with a smug look on his face. As he passed Frank he just gave a smirk.

As the two looked at each other from the other side of the arena. Chiron was explaining the rules again. Just like no using of healing powers, No using of curse afflicting powers, and legacy powers if you're a demigod like Frank but not Octavian's since he's not a demigod.

"The daughter of Apollo vs. the legacy of Apollo." Thalia muttered. The Hunters arrived before Frank and Clarisse's fight only Thalia would join the games since the other Hunters don't want to work with boys.

"So who'll win Liliana or Octavian?" Leo asked

But before anyone can answer Leo's question…

"And now begin!" Athena shouted this time and both Romans and Greeks cheered and the fight started.

Liliana unslung her bow as Octavian unsheathed his gladius. Liliana shot two gas arrows followed by two fire arrows. Octavian jumped back from the gas arrows as it emits a foul and flammable gas when the fire arrows landed near the gas arrows, the flames ignited the gas and made an explosion.

The explosion threw back Octavian and he hit the wall it gave Liliana a few seconds to absorb light and did her plan but Octavian regained his balance and charged at Liliana with his gladius in the air ready for the kill but Liliana just stood there doing nothing to defend herself from the attack when Octavian swiped at Liliana across her torso Octavian passed through her body and she disappeared.

Everyone gasped surprised at what just happened even Octavian looked bewildered.

"What happened?" Jason asked

"I don't know." Reyna answered "She was just there then Octavian went through her and she disappeared."

"Hazel is that Mist Manipulation?" Frank asked

"That's not Mist Manipulation either." Hazel answered

"What?" Dakota asked his expression shocked "If that's not Mist Manipulation then what is it then?"

Octavian looked around looking for his opponent until an arrow materialised and grazed his arm.

Wha?" Octavian looked bewildered again and looked at the direction of the arrow but saw nothing

Then another arrow materialised luckily Octavian dodged it in time. Another two materialised they almost pierced his armour.

"Where are you?!" Octavian asked enraged an arrow materialised again but Octavian dodged it "Come out here you coward! Are you too weak to fight me that you have to hide!?"

"Did he just?" Beckendorf asked in disbelief

"He did." Michael answered his mouth agape.

"He's so screwed." Travis said

Nothing happened but then Octavian doubled over as if someone punched him.

"I am no coward!" Liliana's voice said angrily. "And don't you even dare call me weak!"

"Oh really? Only a coward would hide!" Octavian taunted slashing the air but hitting nothing. "And I can't even see you meaning you want to hide how weak you really are!"

Then Octavian felt something gripped his free arm and threw him across the Arena. Liliana appeared looking tired but her eyes held burning rage.

"You see me now?!" Liliana asked angrily. Anger blazing in her eyes.

Octavian stood up and he gripped his gladius and ran to Liliana his gladius in the air but this time Liliana unsheathed her Saxe knife and throwing knife. She crossed the two blades, the smaller blade supporting the larger one and stopped the gladius at mid-stroke. Octavian pushed some force on the two blades but Liliana kicked Octavian at the stomach. Pushing him back making him land on his back but he jumped to his feet and tackled Liliana to the ground Octavian pinned her down and pinning her wrists on either side of her head.

"Get off me you douchebag!" Liliana spat as she struggled under Octavian's grip.

"Too bad Graecus can't do that." Octavian said smirking and held her arms tighter. Liliana continued struggling, kicking and cussing.

"Is he just gonna pin her down till the time is up?" Percy asked

"I think he will." Annabeth answered "He got her trapped."

Then they all heard a soft growl of anger they turned to where the growl was and saw Nico. His eyes on Octavian who was on top of Liliana he looked liked he wanted to go down there and personally bring Octavian's soul to Tartarus.

Then Liliana finally kicked Octavian off her and stood up. Looking angrier than before.

"Screw you Octavian!" Liliana growled then Liliana ran to Octavian this time Octavian held his gladius in a defensive position then about 20 meters away from Octavian; Liliana disappeared and Octavian looked around expecting an arrow or something.

"This again!?" Octavian taunted "I won't fall for it again!"

Then a throwing knife materialized to Octavian's right Octavian jumped out of the way then something hard hit the back of Octavian's neck and he blacked out. Liliana became visible again holding her Saxe knife standing over Octavian's unconscious body breathing heavily then the buzzer sounded signalling the end of the fight.

"Liliana Estevez has won!" Athena announced and the Greeks cheered. "The Greeks has won the second round!"

"We will wait for the satyrs and nymphs fix the obstacle course." Chiron said

Satyrs and nymphs carried the still unconscious Octavian to the Infirmary while Liliana was flocked by her friends and satyrs and nymphs as she walked back to her seat.

"Gods you had us worried there." Piper said hugging Liliana. "How did you do those tricks?"

"I've practiced those tricks for a while now. Luckily today was my lucky day since it's sunny." Liliana said giving a tired smile as Piper let go of Liliana.

"How did you did you become invisible, the arrows, and that extra you?" Leo asked

"Photokinesis." Liliana answered "I researched a lot about it in the library and practiced a lot"

As the others went back to their seats; Nico walked towards Liliana and hugged her tightly. That caught Liliana by surprise but she still hugged him back.

"Uh thanks Nico." Liliana said blushing a bit as Nico released Liliana.

"Well you did surprise us with those tricks." Nico said giving a faint smile

"Well I got lots…. of… surprises." Liliana fainted

"Woah!" Nico caught Liliana as she fainted "Liliana!"

"Medic!" Annabeth shouted then Will, a few satyrs, and nymphs crowded Liliana as Nico set her down.

"Is she okay?" Will asked worried

"She's okay." Grover said "She's just exhausted and out of energy. The fight must have drained her."

"That's what I was worried about." Will said

"What do you mean?" Silena asked as Grover and the satyrs with some nymphs carried Liliana to the infirmary with Nico watching them.

"When I saw the illusion and invisibility I knew right away it was Photokinesis." Will answered

"And?" Leo asked totally not getting it

"You don't understand. It's rare for a child of Apollo to receive Photokinesis and when you're born with that kind of power dad must've seen how strong the child is to control such power." Will answered

"So how do you think Liliana was able to defeat Octavian?" Percy asked

"She used her gas arrows and fire arrows to make an explosion. It gave her enough time to absorb light to have extra energy to make an illusion and turn herself invisible and shoot invisible arrows. It gave her an advantage against Octavian." Will explained "But there's also a big disadvantage making illusions that's easy but invisibility that's hard it makes her tired."

"And she also made her arrows invisible while she was and she became invisible twice so that's why she fainted." Juniper said shocked

"Yes. Of course that made her" Will said

"No wonder she was pinned down by Octavian that easily." Chris said "No one can pin her down so easily. I should know." Remembering _that _incident

"She was lucky that she had enough energy to take out Octavian." Will said "But it was a risky move on her part.

Then they heard a loud cough.

"The two duels of the day are done! Now for the games!" Chiron announced "The first game will be going through the Special Obstacle Course!"

Both Greeks and Romans cheered

"Demigods proceed to the Special Obstacle Course." Lupa ordered

The demigods left the arena and went to the Obstacle Course.

"Now who will go through the Course for the Greeks?" Chiron asked

"I'll do it." Katie answered walking forward.

"Who will go through for the Romans?" Lupa asked

"Me." Amelia answered, a daughter of Ceres

"Now Katie Gardner and Amelia Ocasio will go through the course." Chiron announced.

"You can do it Katie!" Silena cheered

"Yeah Katie go win it for us!" Connor cheered "Do it for Tr-ow! Dude!" Travis hit Connor on the head preventing him to finish his sentence.

"Thanks you guys!" Katie said stretching.

"Do it Amelia!" Gwen cheered

"Yeah win this!" Dakota cheered

"Thanks." Amelia said also stretching

"Now remember the rules. In the obstacle course no using of weapons and powers and no outside help. The first one to finish the course wins." Chiron said

Katie and Amelia nodded. They both turned and face each other and shook each other's hand. Then they took their positions.

"Ready. Get. Set…. GO!" Lupa shouted and Katie and Amelia took off running

They both crawled through the mud and the tunnel. After that they raced to the lava wall a familiar wall to all students but the Greeks are much more familiar too since the Romans don't climb the wall that often.

Katie reached to the lava wall first and began climbing being mindful of the lava. Amelia catching up to her but both Katie and Amelia reached the top and now they scrambled to the zip line. They both took off at the same time and now that their feet touched the ground they removed the harness and they ran to the finish line.

"You can do it sis!" Miranda cheered for Katie along with the other Greek demigods.

"Let's go Amelia!" Jason cheered for Amelia along with the other Roman demigods.

Katie and Amelia were neck in neck and with the final burst of speed both Katie and Amelia pushed farther to the finish line.

And…

* * *

**A/N: And I will leave a cliffy! * Evil laugh* Yes I'm an evil person to leave such a giant cliffy like that! But I will reveal the winner at the next chapter! *Evil laugh again* Also for my OC using Photokinesis to make illusions, make her and her arrows and throwing knife invisible until almost hitting the target, and the absorbing light it's all true go search it online but for the illusions I got it from a certain website where the person used Light Manipulation making the person think they saw something pretty much like the Mist but different. And for Amelia well I can't remember anymore extra Roman demigods so I made one and probably be doing it frequently for this fanfic.**


	3. Percy vs Jason

**A/N: Well I am enjoying this story and also I am doing three stories at once so please forgive me for slow updates and I just realized that Spencer from iCarly and Leo could be brothers I mean all iCarly fans know that Spencer always spontaneously combusts things and he makes weird sculptures and stuff that could mean he's a son of Hephaestus and have the same powers as Leo. I mean when he just screwed something at the bell thingy at the front desk it burst into a flames two times. Now on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I forgot to do this one…. Sorry. I do not own PJO all rights go to Rick Riordan besides its obvious and if I did own PJO my OC would actually be dating Nico and Nico would not be homosexual.

* * *

**Liliana's POV:**

Liliana opened her eyes and sat up groggily.

"Gods where am I?" Liliana wondered as she looked around.

She was in a white room like a hospital room. There were curtains all around and she can see some silhouettes of people.

_'I must be in the infirmary'_ Liliana thought.

She looked around and saw that she wasn't wearing her armour anymore just her orange Olympus Academy shirt and black jeans. Her boots were at the side of the bed. Her weapons on a desk near the bed. She scooted near her boots and put them on.

"What time is it?" Liliana wondered as she looped the belt and shouldered her quiver.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked behind her.

Without thinking she unsheathed her Saxe knife. It became an instinctive move to her after training with it and pointed the Saxe knife at the source of the voice. And she saw Nico di Angelo.

"Gods don't surprise me like that." Liliana said sheathing her Saxe knife back in the scabbard.

Nico raised an eyebrow then opened the curtain. Liliana saw Annabeth and Will and they looked like they were deep in conversation. Nico had to cough several times to get Annabeth and Will's attention. Once he was able to get their attention they walked in and saw Liliana up and awake.

"How are you feeling?" Annabeth asked

"I'm fine." Liliana answered "Just what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Nico asked

"I remember beating Octavian and fainting." Liliana answered "Just how long was I out?"

"About two days." Will answered

"Eh?! I was out for a two whole days!" Liliana exclaimed

"Yeah." Annabeth said "So when were you gonna tell us about your powers?"

Liliana looked down "I was gonna but I thought that I should learn more about it."

Will hit Liliana at the back of her head.

"Hey that hurt!" Liliana whined then kicked Will's shin.

"Well tha- Ouch! What in Hades!" Will exclaimed jumping to one foot and clutching the other that was kicked. "As I was saying that was for being stupid don't you know that was dangerous?"

"Yup." Liliana said crossing her arms giving a lopsided grin

"And why didn't you ask your siblings for help?" Annabeth asked giving a face palm

"Well…." Liliana trailed off and mumbled about something.

"What was that?" Will asked

"I wanted to teach myself and I know none of my sibling even have Photokinesis." Liliana said louder

"How do you know that?" Nico asked

"I asked Chiron." Liliana answered "Besides none of them even used Photokinesis so I concluded that none of my siblings have it."

"Okay you got me there." Will said "But next time be careful Photokinesis is hard to wield."

"I know." Liliana said "So what happened when I was out?"

"Well after you fainted and were sent to the infirmary. Katie and Amelia had to go through the obstacle course and then…."

**VwV**

Katie and Amelia were neck in neck and with the final burst of speed both Katie and Amelia pushed farther to the finish line.

And… Amelia has won it!

The Romans cheered and whooped as they congratulated Amelia while the Greeks congratulated Katie for at least trying.

Amelia walked to Katie.

"You were great Katie." Amelia said as she outstretched her hand.

"You too." Katie said shaking Amelia's hand

*Time skip to next day*

"Today we will have another intense battle!" Mars announced and the Greeks and Romans began to excitedly murmur.

"And the one who will battle for the Greek is..." Chiron said then randomly picked out a name from an orange basket.

"Percy Jackson!"

The Greeks cheered while Percy stood up and went down to the Arena. Percy gave a grin.

"Versus…" Lupa said then randomly picked out a name from a violet basket.

"Jason Grace!"

The Romans cheered while Jason stood up and went down to the Arena. Jason smiled as he faced Percy.

Percy and Jason looked at the other from each side of the arena while again Chiron explained the rules for today's battle. Like no killing the other and blah, blah, blah.

"So it's the son of Poseidon vs. the son of Jupiter." Piper muttered

"This will be an awesome battle!" Leo exclaimed

"And now begin!" Mars shouted and both Romans and Greek cheered and the fight started.

Jason and Percy immediately began to fight sword with sword not even using their demigod powers. Percy swept at Jason's feet but he dodged by jumping and kicking him at the chest and Percy went flying.

"Is that all you got Percy?" Jason asked

Then Percy pounced at Jason with sword in the air and was wildly slashing at Jason. Jason barely had time to block the sword strikes.

Jason jumped back and summoned the winds to push Percy back. Percy held his ground while Jason made a storm and it started raining.

"Not again." Leo said as he opened an umbrella like the others as the rained poured.

The rain was pouring hard and lightning was everywhere then a wave hit Jason.

"Take that Grace!" Percy shouted as another wave hit Jason. "Thanks Jason!"

Jason stood up and then pointed at Percy and a lightning struck Percy but surprisingly Percy is still alive.

"Wha?" Jason was surprised. _How can Percy survive that?_

Another wave hit Jason and he lost his footing and he slipped and landed on his back then Percy pointed Riptide at Jason's neck and Percy gave a smirk.

Then the buzzer sounded signalling the end of the fight.

"Percy Jackson has won!" Athena announced and the Greeks cheered "The Greeks has won the third round!"

Jason stood up. "That was a great fight Percy."

"Ditto." Percy said

Jason and Percy shook hands and went back to their seats where they were flocked with satyrs and nymphs checking for injuries and friends congratulating Percy for the win while others congratulated Jason for at least trying. Then Annabeth walked towards Percy and gave him a kiss.

"Great work Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said as they pulled apart

"Thanks Wise Girl." Percy said

"Now that duel is over! We shall see who will duel next." Mr. D said

"And the next two competitors will be…" Chiron said then randomly picked out a name from an orange basket again.

"Annabeth Chase!"

The Greeks cheered while Annabeth stood up and went down to the Arena. Percy ran to her and gave her a kiss and then he ran back up.

"Versus…" Lupa said then randomly picked out a name from a violet basket again.

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano!"

The Romans cheered while Reyna stood up and went down to the Arena. Jason gave her a smile and a nod and she returned it.

Again Chiron read the rules.

"So the daughter of Bellona vs. daughter of Athena. This is gonna be fun." Piper said

"And now begin!" Athena shouted this time and both Romans and Greeks cheered and the fight started.

**VwV**

The conch horn sounded. Signalling curfew.

"Sorry Liliana we have to go." Annabeth said

"When can I leave?" Liliana asked

"They said you have to stay for two more days." Will said.

Liliana pouted then she sat on her bed.

"Don't worry we'll visit tomorrow." Annabeth said.

"Fine." Liliana said then Annabeth and Will left

Then Liliana felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped out of the bed and unsheathe her Saxe knife again until she saw Nico.

"Really again?" Liliana asked as she sheathed her Saxe knife.

"Sorry." Nico said

"I thought it's already curfew." Liliana said

"Well I just needed to do something first." Nico said walking towards her.

"What is it then?" Liliana asked blushing a bit as Nico moved closer.

"This." Nico said then gave her a kiss and Liliana kissed back then they pulled apart.

"Good night." Nico said then left

"Good night." Liliana whispered even though she knows he can't hear it.

Liliana removed her boots and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! But school has been tough for me but anyway please review! And no flames. All flames will be given to Mrs. O'Leary or Cerberus**


End file.
